Silodosin is also known as (−)-1-(3-Hydroxypropyl)-5-[2(R)-[2-[2-(2,2,2-trifluoroethoxy)phenoxy]ethylamino]propyl]-2,3-dihydroindole-7-carboxamide; (R)-1-(3-hydroxypropyl)-5-(2-(2-(2-(2,2,2-trifluoroethoxy)phenoxy)ethylamino)-propyl)indoline-7-carboxamide; KAD-3213; and KMD-3213. It is marketed in Japan under the tradename URIEF® for the treatment of Lower Urinary Tract Symptoms (LUTS) associated with Benign Prostatic Hyperplasia (BPH).
Silodosin is currently in Phase III trials in the United States for the treatment of BPH.
Despite the beneficial activities of silodosin, there is a continuing need for new compounds to treat the aforementioned diseases and conditions.